Earth-Two
500,000 BCE The Lord of the Order later known on Earth as Nabu, the Wise is born around this time on the planet Cilia. 50,000 BCE During this time, the dynasty of the underwater city of Nyarl-Amen, a race of fish-men ruled the world. 48,000 BCE Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage), a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe is born 50,000 years ago. When he was 40 years old, a mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to resurrect as a new persona every time he is killed. 9,638 BCE Atlantis is a super-scientific city with all sorts of flying inventions and modern weapons, ruled by Queen Atlantea . As Atlantis under the leadership of Atlantea prepares to conquer all the nations of the world, Green Lantern arrives for a brief visit just in time to witness Atlantis sinking into the sea and being destroyed in the cataclysm. When Atlantis sinks, a large part of it survives trapped in an air pocket below the earth's crust under the Atlantic Ocean. This Atlantis eventually becomes the home of a race of great females, where they acted as their rulers and warriors, and weaker and smaller men. 2,700 BCE Vandal Savage is a king in ancient Sumer. 2,030 BCE The Egyptian deity Anubis rewarded his most devoted follower, the mad priest Khalis, with the Amulet of Anubis, holding part of the god's own power. In the following years, Khalis used the Amulet to take mental control of a legion of Nubian slaves and made them build "the mightiest of pyramids" to honor Anubis. When Nabu the Wise, a Lord of Order in human form who served various Egyptian Pharaohs, discovered the actions of Khalis, he freed the slaves from the priest's spell and let them have their revenge on Khalis. As Khalis was buried, Nabu took the Amulet as his own. 1,200 BCE * Originally, thousands of years ago, Amazons lived on an island called Amazonia. After being momentarily enslaved by Hercules, they were tired of the evil ways of manhood in ancient Greece and migrated to Paradise Island where they did not age and could practice a peaceful way of life and cultivate their minds. As a way of reminding them never to trust a man again, Aphrodite condemned them to wear bracelets. With the island blessed by the gods of Olympus, no man is physically allowed to step on it. * The Earth-Two Speedy, stranded in this age after fighting Nebula Man, is turned into a centaur by Circe, and is finally rescued by Red Tornado, Zatanna and Flash. 1,190 BCE The Amazons banish the sorceress Circe to the planet Sorca. 350 BCE Alexander the Great is brought from this age to 1942 by Dr. Doome and faces the Seven Soldiers of Victory. 331 BCE Per Degaton, a villain of the Justice Society, time-travels to this point of time and prevents the victory of Alexander the Great at the Battle of Arbela, preventing Greek culture from inspiring the known inventions of our time. The heroes return in time and stop the villain, repairing the timeline, and receive a shield from Alexander. 300 BCE After 3,000 years fighting against the forces of Chaos on Earth, Nabu's human form was worn. In an attempt to heal his psychic wounds, the Lord of the Order puts himself in suspended animation for more than 2,000 years in an Egyptian-style pyramid built in the Valley of Ur in Chaldea. 300 BCE Crimson Avenger and Wing are transported to China, captured by Dummy and sent to the past with a stolen time machine, and help defend the country against a Japanese invasion before being rescued by Shining Knight. 1st Century The Starheart falls in ancient China. The meteor is carved in the shape of a lantern by Chang, a Chinese craftsman and wizard. 33 AD The Roman centurion Longinus uses his spear to pierce the side of Christ when he is hanging on the cross. In the coming years, this weapon becomes known as the Spear of Destiny. 6th Century * Shining Knight becomes trapped in ice when fighting a ogre. * JSA travels to Camelot from February 1977 and faces Vandal Savage, who disguises himself briefly as King Arthur. 12th Century * Robin Hood is visited by Flash (Jay Garrick) who was time-traveling. On another occasion, he is visited by Batman and Robin. Shifted in time after facing Nebula Man, Earth-Two Green Arrow poses as Robin Hood, before he is rescued by Hawkman, Dr. Midnite and Wonder Woman. 13th Century * Genghis Khan, in the early 1160s and the year 1237, encounters Flash who travels in time, who saves his life and is rewarded with his sword. Intended for All-Star Comics Vol 1 58, not published; synopsis appears in The All-Star Companion * Genghis Khan is brought from this time to 1942 by Dr. Doome and faces the Seven Soldiers of Victory. * Scattered in time after battling Nebula Man, Shining Knight loses his memory and serves under Genghis Khan for some time before he is rescued by Sandman, Superman, and Metamorpho. * Roger Bacon receives the help of a time-travelling Green Lantern to build the first cannon. * Roger Bacon travels from 1255 until June 1955 to discern whether the future will be good or bad. 15th Century * A scholar named Galio finds the Four Wonders of Alchemy: the Philosopher's Stone, the Elixir of Youth, the universal solvent, and the secret of perpetual motion. * In Mexico, after being dispersed in time by Nebula Man, the 20th century hero Crimson Avenger loses his memory and for a few weeks is convinced that he is the Aztec god of the war Huitzilopochtli. He is healed and rescued by Dr. Fate, Atom, and Elongated Man. 16th Century * 1558: Jon Valor becomes the Black Pirate.Sensation Comics Vol 1 1; Other sources indicate 1800s as the age of the Black Pirate's adventures. 17th Century * The Three Musketeers. 18th Century * Keith Everet, the Earl of Strethmere was shot by marauding highwaymen as he was on his way to propose to his beloved Deborah Wallace. After his death, the spirits of his ancestors taught him all their secrets and sent him back to Earth to fight for justice. 1776 * Revolutionary War for the Independence of the United States of America begins. * The Spirit of America is born as the new flag of the United States of America is hoisted over the 13 free states. * Bess Lynn becomes Miss Liberty (ancestor of Liberty Belle). 1796 * As Marshal Sauvage, Vandal Savage becomes an advisor to Napoleon. 19th Century 1865 * Mary Clark is born. 1866 * Arthur Gordon Pym becomes Captain Nemo. 1868 * John Kent is born. 1870 * Vandal Savage is an advisor to Otto Von Bismarck. 1892 * Cyrus Gold is killed in Slaughter Swamp. 20th Century 1906 * January, 17: Kent Nelson is born. 1911 * Goitrude, Doiby Dickles' cab, is built. 1912 The young Henry King discovers the ability to create illusions. ='World War I' = * Goitrude becomes a military vehicle, and the soldier Doiby Dickles drives "her". =1916 = * Kal-L is born in Krypton to scientist Jor-L and Lara. The planet Krypton explodes. Jor-L and his brother Zor-L send their respective children, Kal-L and Kara, to Earth, in two distinct ships. The Kal-L spaceship arrives on Earth in Smallville, and John and Mary Kent meet him. They adopt him and name him Clark Kent. Kara's ship would only come decades later. =1917 = * Richard Grey, an archaeologist, leads an expedition in Mongolia, bringing his wife Anne and son, Richard Greay, Jr. At night Yakki robbers led by Gali Kan attack the camp, killing both Richard and Anne Gray and every last man, but the child survives after his mother hid him behind some rocks. After the attackers leave, a condor takes the child back to their nest on the high peak and begins to breed it along with their own puppies. * July, 7: Johnny Thunder is born at 7:00 am, the seventh son of the Thunder family. =1918 = * Johnny Thunder is kidnaped by Bhadnesians. * November 11: Germany signs armistice ending World War I. 1919 * Giovanni Zatara is born. 1920 * In the Valley of Ur, the archaeologist Sven Nelson is killed by a trap when discovering the chamber where the body of the magician Nabu rests. Nabu, awakened from his suspended animation, takes Kent, the son of Sven, as his disciple in the magical arts. 1921 Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons longs to have a daughter and molds a female baby statue into clay. The gods grant her the wish by giving life to the small sculpture, and so Diana is born. 1924 Joe Chill kills Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce Wayne, the surviving son, swears to fight crime. 1926 Sylvester Pemberton is born. 1928 * September, 26: Sandy Hawkins is born. * November, 11: Dick Grayson is born to John and Mary Grayson. 1933 * January, 30: Adolf Hitler becomes chanceller of Germany. * Richard Gray, Jr., now a young man who has studied the flight of condors all his life, finds that he can fly like them. With their superior intelligence, he quickly becomes their leader by speaking to them in their own language. One day, after descending to the plains to look for food, Richard is attacked by giant eagles and falls to the ground, where he is found by an old Christian hermit monk named Father Pierre. Pierre calls him Black Condor and begins to teach him during the next year how to speak English. 1935 Dr. Occult begins his career as a supernatural detective. 1936 * The African-American athlete Will Everett won several medals at the Berlin Olympics, but due to the prevailing racism of the time he found few alternatives to work when he returned to the USA, becoming a janitor for Dr. Terry Curtis. * Doctor Occult briefly adopts a red suit with a cloak to face the supernatural adversary Koth; Due to this adventure, Occult is regarded as the first superhero in uniform by some. 1938 The Golden Age begins * Mary Kent dies. An indefinite amount of time after Mary's death, John Kent dies, not before counseling his son, Clark, to use his powers for the benefit of mankind. * March, 13: Baroness Paula von Gunther's husband, Gottfried, is murdered by Nazi agents when he refuses to surrender his wealth. * April Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and taking a job as a journalist in the Daily Star newspaper he starts his uniformed career as Superman, marking the beginning of the Golden Age. Zatara and Mister America also started their careers in the same month. * May: Paula von Gunther receives the ashes of her husband by the Nazis in a cigar box. His daughter Gerta is arrested in a concentration camp and Paula is forced into service as a slaver and spy in the United States. These events lead to insane cruelty. * October, 13: Hitler acquires the Spear of Destiny in a museum in Austria and takes it to Berlin. * October, 31: Crimson Avenger begins his heroic career. 1939 * Bruce Wayne begins his crusade against crime as Bat-Man. * Jay Garrick, a science student at Midwestern University, has an accident with heavy water and, unconscious, is hospitalized for several weeks. When he is discharged from the hospital, he discovers he has super-speed. * Darrel Dane invents a shrinkage serum and becomes Doll Man. * November: Seriously injured by an explosion, Marine Hank Heywood volunteers for an experimental procedure that turns him into a formidable cyborg soldier, becoming Steel, the indestructible man. 1940 * After being disfigured by acid, a Prussian nobleman undergoes an experimental treatment to unlock the latent powers of his mind and body. Like Baron Blitzkrieg, he becomes the main metahuman agent of Nazi Germany. * Alias the Spider and Red Torpedo begins their careers. * Jim Corrigan murdered by gangsters and returns from dead as Spectre. * Ultra-Humanite, in the body of Dolores Winters, kidnaps Dr. Terry Curtis and forces him to create an atomic disintegrator. The doctor is saved by Superman, who destroys the blaster; Ultra forges his death by apparently falling into the lava of a volcano. * The chemist Rex Tyler develops the Miraclo pills, becoming the Hourman. * March: Dick Grayson becomes Robin. * A robber named "Red Hood" flees from Batman when he steals chemical plant for jumping into the chemical tank that empties into the river. Although he fled with a large sum of money, the chemicals change the colors of his skin and hair. * Joker and The Cat begins their villainous careers. * Superman confronts Luthor for the first time. * Black Condor comes to civilization. * Kent Nelson completes his mystical training with Nabu and becomes Doctor Fate; he meets Inza Cramer while flying back to the United States. * Spectre fights Zor. * April, 9: German troops invade Denmark and Norway. * Red Bee begins career. * Uncle Sam appears in the 20th Century. * Alan Scott comes into possession of an ancient Chinese mystical lantern and becomes Green Lantern. * The power line worker named Tom Dalton become Magno, the Magnetic Man. . * When facing Xnon, Spectre gains the Ring of Life from the Voice, vastly increasing its powers. * An accident turns Happy Terril into The Ray. ; * Al Pratt finishes his training under Joe Morgan and becomes the Atom. * Ma Hunkel becomes Red Tornado I. * Kulak awakes from his tomb and fights Spectre; the actions of the villain increase the agressivity around the world. * November, 9: The Justice Society of America, the first team of superheroes, was formed at the request of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, who sought to help the allies in Europe without officially involving the American people. The group, formed by Batman, Dr. Fate, Green Lantern Alan Scott, The Flash (Jay Garrick), Hourman, Sandman (Wesley Dodds), Hawkman, The Atom (Al Pratt), The Spectre and Superman, thwarted Hitler's attacks on England, as well as a bombing on the White House. * November, 22: Johnny Thunder meet the JSA. 1941 * Dr. Charles McNider, after being struck by an explosion that blinded him, discovers he can see in the dark. Armed with a uniform and blackout bombs, he begins his career as Doctor Midnite. * Alan Scott begins friendship with the taxi driver Doiby Dickles. * Dr. Fate reveals his identity to Inza Cramer. * Sargon begins his career. * Dr. Fate fights Ian Karkull and the villain becomes trapped into his shadow form. * Ian Karkull frees Wotan from his captivity and the two villains fights Dr. Fate. * June 28: The Justice Society gathers $ 100,000 each to help war orphans; on the same day, the Justice Society discovers that Ian Karkull is gathering a team of villains (Alexander the Great, Lightning Master, Doctor Doog, Tarantula (Crossart), Wotan, Sieur Satan, Zor, and The Cat) in order to kill the future US presidents. * Phantom Lady and Miss America start their careers. * Chemist Roy Lincoln drinks an experimental explosive so it does not fall into the wrong hands and becomes the Human Bomb. * Having recovered from a chemical accident while trying to rob a factory, the criminal Eel O'Brien uses his newly acquired powers to redeem himself, becoming the flexible Plastic Man. * The Blackhawks begin to fly in their aircraft like an anti-Nazi squadron. * Sylvester Pemberton and Pat Dugan becomes Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy. * Johnny Chambers is endowed with superspeed by reciting a mathematical formula and becomes Johnny Quick. * Aquaman begins to protect the seas of the world. * Hearing rumors about Pueblo City, the anthropologist Oliver Queen discovered the legendary city and in it a large golden statue. A band of evildoers followed and tried to kill Oliver, a Navajo Indian, and the Indian's adopted son, Roy Harper. The archery skill of the three arrested the criminals, but the Indian died in the process, leaving Harper to Oliver's care. Oliver used the gold to finance his careers of Green Arrow and Speedy. * The brain of Robert Crane, a scientist who had been fatally shot by criminals, is transplanted by his assistant Chuck Grayson into a cybernetic body, becoming the Robotman. * Princess Diana wins an Amazon contest to deliver the pilot Steve Trevor back to the men's world. With her superior abilities, she becomes Wonder Woman. * Seven Soldiers of Victory are formed. * Paul Kirk becomes Manhunter. * December, 7: Japanese Kamikazes raides Pearl Harbor; USA joins World War II. All-Star Squadron is formed. First team known as Freedom Fighters migrates from Earth-Two to Earth-X and are massacred in Pearl Harbor. * December, 8: Various parts of Europe and Asia enters under a mystical barrier. Mystic or magic-susceptible characters in these areas would come under the Fuhrer's control. This barrier was created by the occultist Dragon King in service of Hitler, using a machine energized by the Holy Grail and the Spear of Destiny. 1942 * JSA battles Nazi infiltrators through Latin America. * Terry Sloane begins to use his 1000 abilities as Mister Terrific. * Dr. Doome brings Nero, Attila, Napoleon, Genghis Khan and Alexander the Great until the 20th Century. His plot is defeated by the Seven Soldiers of Victory. * The schemes of Per Degaton. * Liberty Belle is elected chairwoman of All-Star Squadron. * Jim Harper becomes Guardian. * Robotman is arrested. * Terry Curtis has his cancer cured by Ultra-Humanite and becmes Cyclotron, a pawn to the villain. Will everet becomes Amazing Man. * Alexei Luthor gets the Powerstone and challenges Superman. The Man of Steel wins and take the artifact. * Behind the scenes, Brainwave traps all JSAers and uses a device which cause them terrible nightmares. * The Powerstone is stolen by Ultra-Humanite, and he (she) makes contact with himself in the future, and uses the power of the artifact to free Earth-Two villains stranded in the Limbo. * Infinity Inc. time-travels to this era and helps the All-Star Squadron against Ultra-Humanite. * The JSA battles Kulak, who was mind-controlling the Spectre. * Uncle Sam gathers a new team of Freedom Fighters and returns to Earth-X. Baron Blitzkrieg chases them, jail them, and Red Bee dies on his hands. * The Marvel Family is evoked from Earth-S by Hans Gootsden, a scientist working for Adolf Hitler of Earth-Two. The Family falls under the power of the Spear of Destiny and become Nazis, threatening world peace. The Justice Society and the Plastic Man unite to free the heroes. 1948 * Batman finally finds Joe Chill, the man who killed his parents, and reveals his identity. Chill runs away and before he can say Batman's identity, his own gang kills him. 'World War II' * In Earth-Two's version of the months leading up to WWII, the Axis Powers included: Austria, Baralia, Bulgaria, Bulgonia, Croatia, Dukalia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Luxor, Napkan, Nastonia, Nural, Oxnalia, Romania, Syronia, Thoria, Toran, Twerpany, and others. After WWII, most of these nations no longer existed. * In Earth-Two's version of the run-up to WWII, the Soviet Bloc included: Albania, Serbia, USSR, and others. * In Earth-Two's version WWII, the neutral independent nations included: Finland, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, and others. * In Earth-Two's version WWII, the unaligned or overrun nations included: Bahdnisia, Boralia, Boravia, Denmark, Galonia, Greece, Kurtavia, Luthoria, Luxen, Moravia, Nestralia, Norway, Numark, San Monte, and others. * After America's entry into WWII during December 1941, the fictional evil nations seemingly disappeared. '"Forgotten" Catastrophes' * Earth-Two had several close parallels one of which was "Alternate Earth-Two" (Earth-Two-A).E. Nelson Bridwell suggested the existence of this Earth in Superman Family letters page to explain the differences between the related history of Earth-Two and the actual Golden Age Superman stories which was canonized in The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index (March 1986). Because of this great care has been taken in saying that any catastrophic event, including terrorist attacks and world-takeover attempts, is part of Earth-Two history especially if the event is never mentioned again in any subsequent story.For example, any Golden Age story where Clark Kent worked for the Daily Planet not Daily Star did not happen on Earth-Two and therefore gives us nothing regarding its history. Moreover effectively states that Earth-Two's first appearance was in . Such events include: ** Washington, D.C.: *** In 1936 the Capitol Building was destroyed by a gang of gas-masked terrorists, using a large armored tank. *** In 1939 the Capitol Building was destroyed again, as was the U.S. Treasury, by Prof. James Barton, using radio-controlled missiles. ** New York City area: *** New York City was flooded in 1939, due to polar icecap melting, caused by Berhener's heat ray. *** New York City was attacked from the air by Dr. Carl Kruger and his Scarlet Horde, with zeppelins and death rays, killing hundreds, in 1939. *** The Avenger's Disintegrator Ray destroyed a church, killing thousands of people, then was used to destroy a battleship, and an important dam, in 1939. *** Artificial lightning strikes were used, in 1940, to bring New York City under the control of "The Master" and his Fascist accomplices. *** An unknown number of subway passengers were electrocuted by Doctor Hastor's electrical weapon in 1940. . **** Unlike most of these disasters, this incident was mentioned afterward, one time, in a conversation among the newly-formed All-Star Squadron. *** Several large buildings in the downtown area got knocked down by Alexander the Great's gravity weapon in 1940. *** Several big suspension bridges in the New York City area, including the Great West River Bridge and at least one other, were destroyed by Hugo Vreekill's metal-dissolving weapon in 1940. *** Again in 1940, in New York City, several skyscrapers were shattered with terrible rays; thousands of civilians were killed in the wreckage. *** The entire populations of two cities near Cliffland were found dead, in 1941. *** Also in Cliffland in 1941, an entire section of the city was destroyed in a volcanic eruption, then giant icebergs knocked down several skyscrapers, and then the city was flooded to a depth of several stories, with thousands of casualties in all three events. *** Another aerial attack using Ivan Borloff's metal-dissolving ray also caused widespread destruction and panic, and a terrible casualty count, in mid-1941. *** An airship-based attack using Jonathan Klegg's Fireball Launcher caused widespread destruction and panic, and an unknown casualty count, in New York City, in mid-1941. *** In 1943, Wonder Woman knocked the Statue of Liberty off its island and into the harbor. ** Also in 1939, another American town, Cornyville, was wiped out by Mobrune's "Snow Death" toxin. ** Nation-Wide: *** A series of artificial earthquakes spread destruction and panic across a variety of locations in the United States, by Captain Vurm's scientific machinery, in 1941. *** For a brief period during WWII, the entire United States was brought under the dictatorial rule of one man. ** Africa & Arabia *** Ulonda, a little-known city in the Sahara, and a rich source of radium, was attacked by a renegade warlord, Zolar, with a fleet of radium-powered sky-ships, armed with the "meteor death" weapons, which rained deadly orbs onto the city, engulfing Ulonda in awful destruction, killing probably hundreds and perhaps thousands, of Ulondian civilians. *** The Great Sphinx at Giza, Egypt, was smashed to pieces by Wonder Woman, and reassembled by Starman, in 1943. ** Africa & Europe *** Several coastal cities in Africa and Europe were attacked, by Moon Men, with iradium gas, killing thousands, in early 1941. ** Asia *** In the Himalayas, using a machine gun and an improvised sling, Captain Desmo and his assistant wiped out the entire "Mudas" tribe of Himalayan giant humans. This genocide was never again mentioned afterward. ** Latin America: *** Mexico City: Amid a bloody, supernaturally-instigated, race war, an enormous Aztec-style step-pyramid emerged from the pavement in the center of town, creating massive destruction among surrounding streets and structures, to loom over the entire city. Afterward the participants had only confused and incomplete memories of this carnage, and many of their fellow citizens were dead. The chronicles make no mention of this hideous edifice ever being removed or dismantled. ** World-Wide: *** In 1924, from July 7th until July 14th, it rained continuously, everywhere on Earth, except for one house. *** In 1941, the Earth's rotation was halted by Adam Igorovich's scientific machinery, and then the Earth was drawn closer to the sun. *** A piece of the planet Neptune broke off, flew across the Solar System, and landed on Earth, forming a new continent, called Neptunia. Devastasting earthquakes wracked the entire world. 'Post-Crisis' During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-Two ceased to exist, though aspects, characters, and localities from it were effectively merged with aspects of Earth-One, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X to form one composite universe. The most noted surviving aspect was many of the non-duplicate heroes (including members of the Justice Society such as Jay Garrick, Alan Scott and Ted Grant) were recreated to be native to the New Earth reality. :By some yet unexplained occurrence, both Kara Zor-L (known as Power Girl) and Per Degaton both survived the historical elimination of Earth-Two, and retain their original multiverse Earth-Two origin basis. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the designation of "Earth-2" was given to New Earth by the Alexander Luthor of the antimatter Earth that was populated by the third incarnation of the Crime Syndicate. Due to the way the JLA: Syndicate Rules back cover reads some readers think "Earth-2" refers to the antimatter reality when it in fact referred to the DC Primary Earth. Hypertime Copies of some Earth-Two characters appeared as "ghosts" in the superhero-themed restaurant Planet Krypton which in reality was an arsenal. Among the weapons in the restaurant was Alan Scott's power ring (along with Power Ring's and a regular Green Lantern ring). An Earth-Two like Superman is shown trying to penetrate a barrier around his city and later realizes he has a door "even if he is not going to use it. Not today anyway." It is later revealed that hypertime played a part in the creation of a nearly identical Earth-Two analog. 'Infinite Crisis' A copy of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two was briefly made, along with other divergent realities, during an event called "Infinite Crisis". This incident saw the return of two Earth-Two's original denizens Kal-L (Superman) and his wife Lois Lane Kent, both of whom had disappeared into a paradise-like dimension following the events of the first Crisis. Accompanying them was Alexander Luthor - the sole survivor of Earth-Three and architect behind Earth-Two's re-creation and Superboy-Prime. This duplicate Earth-Two was barren and unpopulated and was ultimately recombined into New Earth at the end of Infinite Crisis. In the Thy Kingdom Come storyline after the Earth-22 Superman appeared Wally West and Jay Garrick use the cosmic treadmill an attempt to visit Earth-Two and along the way they glimpse what looks like Earth-Two before arriving in the void that was Earth-Two. Later Power Girl is transported to that Earth which not only remembers "red skies" (a common reference to Crisis) but seems to be a carbon copy of the old Earth-Two; problem is it already has a Power Girl. Starman eventually reveals that Alexander Luthor's actions rebirthed the multiverse which is why the revived Earth-Two had its own Power-Girl (and why its Krytonite effected the New Earth Power Girl). 'Convergence' The actions of Brainiac, Parallax and the Superman of New Earth undid the events of the original Crisis, restoring Earth-Two and the rest of the infinite Earths to the Multiverse. | PointsOfInterest = 'Unusual Geography, cities:' A significant number of American cities existed uniquely on Earth-Two, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-S. Examples include: * Appleton City and Cosmos * Calvin City * Capitol City and Federal City * Cliffland 'Unusual Geography, nation-states:' A significant number of modern nations existed uniquely on Earth-Two, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-S. Examples include: * Aculpec, in Central America * Badhnisia, in South China Sea * Baralia, in Central Europe * Bartilia * Boralia, attacked at sea by Luxor * Boravia, in pre-WWII Europe, ravaged by civil war. * Brazitina, in the Tropics * Cabbagia, in pre-WWII Europe * Dukalia, in pre-WWII Europe * Emporia * Frappe * Galonia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Toran * Gavonia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Resbia * Kafoonistan, in Asia * Kurtavia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Nural * Latara, in South America * Latonia * Luthoria, bordering Twerpan * Luxen, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Thoria * Luxor (maritime aggressor nation pre-WWII) * Napkan, in pre-WWII Eastern Asia * Nestralia, in pre-WWII Southern Europe * Numark, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Oxnalia * Nural, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Kurtavia * Oxnalia, in Europe, bordering Numark * Patrania, in the Mediterranean part of Europe, a kingdom until at least 1935. * Perumbia, in South America. * Resbia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Gavonia * San Colombo, in South America, bordering Vulcania. * San Monte, in South America * Santa Flora, in Latin America * Sung Wei, in pre-WWII China, on the East China Sea Coast * Syronia, in Latin America * Thoria, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Luxen * Toran, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Galonia * Trixia, in post-WWII Eastern Europe * Twerpan, bordering Luthoria * Vendazia, in South America * Verdania, in South America * Vulcania, in South America, bordering San Columbo. * Warlandia, in Cold War era Asia * and others. 'Unusual Geography: hidden tombs, secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations' A significant number of alien outposts, secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations, some populated and some not, existed uniquely on Earth-Two, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-S. Examples include: * Africa ** ' Northern Africa, and Arabia:' *** Alamut, hidden city of Hasan Ibn Sabah's Cult of Assassins. *** Anglonia, in an uncharted mountain range near Palestine, isolated for 600 years, home of medieval European peasants and armored knights, as discovered by Steven Trevor and Wonder Woman in 1947. Anglonia changed from a feudal fiefdom to a democracy in the late 1940s. *** African city of Ophir, ruled by Queen Setap, destroyed by Zatara, in 1939. *** African mines of Ophir, near the Red Cliffs, unconfirmed location scouted by Professor Kent and Congo Bill, in 1941. *** African coastal skull-shaped mountain with cave containing the hidden temple of Ora, ruled by an albino priestess, as discovered, but never reported, by Captain Jon Valor, in the 16th Century. *** Egyptian Temple of Philae, beside the Nile River, original lair of the ancient wizard Amen-Hotep. *** The Sealed City, in the volcanic area of Yukatrasia, ruled by the Gorrah, discovered by Harold Thomson in 1938. *** Sahara Desert City of Ulonda, half-destroyed in a "meteor death" attack by the renegade warlord Zolar in 1940. ** ' Southern Africa:' *** African hidden city of Ape Men, found by Professor Gladstone and Slam Bradley in 1938. *** African Elephants' Graveyard, inside a cave, found by Congo Bill Glenmorgan, Professor Joe Kent, Sheila Hanlen, and Hugo Von Eller's movie crew. *** African isolated, ancient, walled-in city of "Link Men," found by Raoul D'Armand and Zatara in 1940. The city is set amid a vast grassy savannah, atop a steep mesa-like plateau, and is now populated only by stone statues of apelike men or manlike apes. *** African Lost City, uninhabited, in the Congo, found in 1940 by Glenmorgan, Kent, and the Skull. *** African Prehistoric Valley, populated by Mesozoic animal life including brontosauruses and pterodactyls, found by Hanlen and Glenmorgan in 1941. * Americas ** North America: *** American underground Mole People habitation, beneath Washington, D.C. *** Ancient Lemurian colony with golden domes, atop Mount Shaska in California. *** Mexican Hidden City ruled by Herbert Handers the Gorilla King, and his army of human-brain-transplanted gorillas, as discovered and destroyed by Zatara in 1939. *** Mexican Secret Kingdom ruled by King Axtol and Princess Ixtla, as discovered by Justin Arthur and his squire Butch Boyle in 1951. *** In the Mexican Sierra Madre mountains, remnants of an old Aztec city, with a large room filled with gold items, as discovered by Gunner Bill, Whistler Will, and Fog Fortune in 1940. *** In the Mexican Yucatan jungles, southeast of Merida, the "Lost Pyramid of Kukulkan," with sorcerous artifacts and texts, as discovered by an unnamed German archaeologist/occultist, who used these items, in December 1941, to attain supernatural super powers. *** In New York Bay, the undersea canyon home of the Kogat invaders, destroyed by Hawkman in 1940. *** Underground Kingdom of the Dre. thru ** South America: *** Brazilian Cave, in Matto Grosso, defended by a tribe of dwarf people, containing a large platinum idol and a man-sized platinum statue of the late Fred Hart. *** South American "Land Beyond the Clouds," Captain Vurm's final hideout. *** South American "Red City," a lost Inca colony, site of the Fountain of Youth. *** South American Secret Inca City, atop Four-Peak Mountain, in the Andes, as visited by Wonder Woman in 1942. At that time, a solid gold temple stood in the center of the Inca city. * Antarctica ** Antarctic Bitterland, home of the evil Seal Men, enemies of Eveland. ** Antarctic Eveland, a hidden land near the South Pole, a Venusian colony, led by Eve, the daughter of Queen Desira of Venus, as discovered by Wonder Woman in the mid-1940s. ** Antarctic Mayala, an underground valley in which live the mingled refugee remnants of the ancient Mayan and Inca empires, as discovered by Cotton Carver in 1939. Carver's career carried him onward from Mayala, to a series of underground kingdoms and civilizations, including the Land of Queen Kothe, Loma, Thula, the Land of Sere, Land of the First Ones, the Polar Zone, the City of Glass, Ugar, Emeralda, Barlunda, Sarthon, Barok, and others. * Arctic **The Mole Men of the World Below the North Pole pack paralyzing ray rifles and ride polar bears. * Asia ** China, in an undisclosed remote location, an ancient temple that until 1939 contained the Treasure of Genghis Khan, as found and claimed by the Nandan Khan, one Pan Chi-Lou, and his American partner Ian Murray. *** This was a completely different hoard of treasure from that found in Inner Mongolia by Zatara, that same year. ** Himalayan "Hidden Paradise", in Nephul territory, discovered by Professor Gladstone and Captain Desmo in 1939. This hidden tropical valley is home to Himalayan crocodiles and Himalayan giant cannibals. ** Himalayan realm of The Seven, Doctor Occult's secret masters. ** Himalayan Tibetan Monastery of mad Lama Jerbel, site of the 1939 world takeover plot. ** Inner Mongolian site of the Tomb of Genghis Khan, formerly filled with gold and gems, as found and looted by Zatara and his accomplice the Tigress, in 1939. *** This was a completely different hoard of treasure from that found in another area of China by Ian Murray, Ken Cockerill, and Pan Chi-Lou, that same year. * Atlantic Ocean ** Atlantic island isolated outpost of Imperial Rome, ruled until 1945 by Nero Maximus. ** Atlantic undersea secret city of the evil race of Moon Men, gassed to death by Zatara in 1940. ** Atlantis: *** Atlantis, an uninhabited ancient sunken city, found by Aquaman's father in the 1920s. This famous ocean explorer built himself a watertight home within one of the palaces, and lived there, studying the records and devices of the ancient race, for decades. *** Atlantis, a populated city in a deep cavern, the Southern Seas, found by the Black Pirate in the early 17th century. *** Atlantis, city of Venturia, ruled by Queen Clea until 1944, and afterward by Queen Octavia. *** Atlantis, a populated city in a deep cavern, in or near the Azores, found by the Three Aces in 1941. These people called themselves "Normen", and were jointly ruled by hereditary monarchial siblings Sasha and Hagad. Hagad married Ingrid Svenson, an old friend of the Three Aces. Atlantean Normen had radium-powered rocket ships, and a vast supply of radium. Their Goddess was called "Tanis". *** Atlantis, city of Aurania, ruled by Queen Eeras, ally of Wonder Woman. *** Atlantis, a lost city in an underwater cavern, found by Zatara in 1939. *** Atlantis, a hidden undersea city, ruled by Nargo, a superhuman telepath, found by Zatara in 1942. Nargo's clash with Zatara resulted in this city's destruction. ** Paradise Island, home of Hippolyta's nation of Amazons, site of the Fountain of Youth. * Europe ** British site of Camelot, at Caerleon on the River Usk. * Pacific and Indian Oceans ** The Bay of Bengal's "Skull Island", habitat to the small, apish, extinct "Mute" people, who perished in 1939 when their island home tectonically destroyed itself. ** Dolorosa Island, home to several strange species of life, humanoid and otherwise. ** The Pacific "Impossible Isle", a volcanic island populated by Stegosauruses and Pterodactyls, and some giant carnivores too. In 1944, it was volcanically destroyed on the same day that it was discovered. ** The Pacific "Island that Time Forgot", a volcanic island populated by Neanderthals, with a monstrous living in the volcano. An Imperial Japanese agent trained the male Neanderthals as soldiers, and issued them machine guns. The island was volcanically exploded in 1942. ** Neptunia, on a new continent, of extraterrestrial origin, in the Pacific Ocean, a U.S. Protectorate governed by Presidenta Una. Neptunia had a very close analog of itself on Earth-One. ** The Pacific "Prehistoric Island", a volcanic island, populated by a now-extinct tribe of hairy pygmy humans, and dinosaurs, discovered in 1939 by Professor Charles Starwin. Shortly after its discovery, a tectonic upheaval submerged it into the ocean. * Undisclosed Locations ** Lost Valley, said to be "ruled by reptiles", as visited by Green Arrow and Speedy in 1949. ** unnamed subterranean colony of green, hairy, speechless, all-male "sub-men", encountered and dominated by the Ultra-Humanite in 1942. 'Unusual Astronomy: Inhabited Planets' * Earth's Moon * Eros * Jupiter * Krypton * Mars * Mercury * Neptune * Pluto * Saro thru * Saturn * Uranus * Venus | Residents = Science The properties of matter, laws of physics, and principles of chemistry were very different on Earth-Two from those of our own world, or of “nearby” parallel continuums either. * There is no record of a “Speed Force” at work in Earth-Two. * In Earth-Two, unlike our own world, it is possible to concoct drugs that would work only for a specific period of time, such as Miraclo, or would only take effect after a certain time, like Joker Venom. Alchemy * 1936, Moore's Thought Materializer, that created and destroyed soulless duplicates of living people. * 1937, unnamed savant's Transmutation Ray, that rearranged the atoms of an object's molecular structure, causing transmutation and condensation of the elements, which turned a living man into a miniature bronze replica. * 1939, Fang Gow's Transformation Serum, that transformed live men into wax dummies, and an antidote that restored them to normal, * 1940, Slight's Plaster Statue Animating Formula, * 1940, Snegg's Wax Figure Animating Formula, Biology * 1939, Sin Yen's hybrid monsters: 1/ giant man-ape, 2/ giant boa-spider, and 3/ giant octo-dile, * 1940, Togg's mutated Gombezi, and hybrid Wolf/Buzzards, * 1941, Buttsford's Super-Thyroid Extract, and giant honeybees, * 1942, Amazon Sky Kanga, capable of space travel, * 1944, Zool's "Evolutionizer", capable of time travel Physics Chronokinetic Physics * 1935, Mowcher's Time Machine, * 1939, Lazar's Tempomobile, * 1942, Grimm's Time Machine, * 1942, unidentified inventor's Time Machine, * 1944, Zool's "Evolutionizer" was capable of time travel, * 1948, Von Gunther's Time Travel Machine, Dimensional Physics * 1939, Susswill's Fourth-Dimension Gateway machine, * 1941, Iker's Fifth-Dimensional Homunculus Composition apparatus, * 1941, Kirk's Space-Folding Machine, Gravitic Physics * 1940, Hall's Nth-metal Antigravity Equipment, * 1940, Gross's Electronic Progravity Equipment, * 1941, Izzel's Flying Carpet, * 1941, Knight's Stellar-powered Gravity Rod, * 1941, Luthor's City-hovering Antigravity Device, * 1941, Thomson's Flying Carpet, * 1942, Djinn's Flying Carpet, * 1965, Knight's Quasar-powered Cosmic Rod, , an improvement on the original Gravity Rod Mass Physics * 1943, Jamison's Size Alteration ray, Photonic Physics * 1941, Darrk's invisibility-inducing Black Ray, * 1941, Davis's Black-Light Ray, * 1943, Von Gunther's Invisibility Ray, * 1948, Van Nell & Lester's Photon Smasher, Chemistry Pharmacology, Monsters * 1937, Hugo Von Gratz' formula for creating giant slaves by injecting people with chemicals. * 1940, Hugo Strange's "Monster Men" Formula, * 1942, Armageddon's stolen "Muutorr" formula, Pharmacology, Murders * 1939, Hellfern's pollen-extract toxin, turns its victims purple. * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Purple Plague Serum,, turns its victims purple. * 1940, Joker Venom Formula, turns its victims into grinning cadavers. Pharmacology, Powers * 1940, African Arctic Cold-resistance Serum, * 1940, Fang Gow's person-expanding formula, * 1940, Livix's Invisible Pills, * 1940, Tyler's “Miraclo” Formula, * 1941, Doombie's person-shrinking formula, * 1942, Smythe's Inviso-Solution, Medicine * 1937, Roskoffin's Interspecies Brain Transplant Technique, * 1939, Kichung's Interspecies Brain Transplant Technique, * 1941, Martian Human-to-Robot Brain Transplant Technique, * 194(?), Tyler's “Miraclo” Ray, , an improvement on the original potion. * 1942, Amazonian Purple Ray, * 1942, Von Gunther's Revival Machine, * 1943, unnamed scientist's "Metabolism Machine", capable of artificially aging live persons, via radiation. It also has a reverse setting. Psychiatric Medicine * 1939, Brigg-Dupre Intelligence Distillation Formula, * 1939, Sudanese Zombie Serum, * 1940, Strange's Fear Dust, * 1942, Maru's Reverso Drug, and Antidote, Psychiatric & Telepathic Technology * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Mind Control equipment, (ineffective against Superman) * 1939, Unknown Inventor's Mind Control Machine, * 1940, Fang Gow's Long-Range Telepathic Transceiver, * 1941, Henry's Truth Compulsion Machine, * 1941, Luthor's Hypnotizing Device, (effective against Superman) * 1942, Amazonian Mental Radio, * 1943, Von Gunther's Hypnosis Machine, * 1943, Psycho's Electo-Atomizer, for separating spirits from bodies, Metallurgy * Amazonium, Kryptonite, and Nth Metal exist on Earth-Two, and on several "nearby" parallel universes, such as Earth-One and Prime Earth, while seemingly not existing on others, such as Earth-S and the Quality Universe. * Elements such as Amnesium and Trolium exist on Earth-One and New Earth, while seemingly not existing on Earth-Two. * Nth Metal, according to Carter Hall, has no atomic energy in its makeup. Engineering Many devices, gadgets, vehicles, and weapons were built on Earth-Two that could never have been built or made to work on our own world. Vehicles * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Invisible Cars, * 1942, Amazonian Invisible Airplane, * 1943, Landers's Nazi Invisible Bomber, * 1948, Garvey's wall-climbing Gyrocar, Weapons, Electrical * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Electric Gun, (effective against Superman) * 1940, Carter's Lightning Shooter, * 1940, Hastor's Ultra-Dynamo, * 1940, Master's Lightning-creating Machinery, * 1941, Doog's Ultra-Dynamo, Weapons, Rays * 1935, Gavonian Death Ray, * 1936, Fang Gow's Paralysis Ray, * 1936, Terrorists' engine-stalling antiaircraft ray, * 1939, Berhener's Heat Ray, * 1939, Burton's Beam Ray, * 1939, Dodds' Ray Gun, * 1939, Kruger's Death Ray, (It works by fusing ozone gas and gamma rays.) * 1939, Salvini's Disintegrator Ray, * 1940, Crawford's Agita-Pulverizo Ray, * 1940, Droon's aircraft-stealing Attractor Ray, * 1940, Fang Gow's Spoilator Ray, * 1940, Gerke's engine-stalling antiaircraft weapon, * 1940, Hunter's Sub-atomic Death Ray, * 1941, Borloff's Metal Gun (metal-disintegrating ray), * 1941, Edley's Comet-Ray (a comet-powered repulsor ray), * 1941, The Light's Diminishing Ray, * 1941, Luthor's Explosive Ray, * 1941, Norkut's Purple Death Ray, si Weapons, other * 1939, Carnochan's Explosive formula, * 1939, Fang Gow's Sound Gun, * 1939, Mobrune' s "Snow Death" Toxin, * 1939, Runyan's gasmask-penetrating Gas, * 1940, Hunter's Super Anesthetic Gas, * 1940, Nitoff's collaborator's Hot Air Antiaircraft Weapon, * 1941, Vurm's long-distance earthquake-generating machinery, * 1943, Moroni's Sun-Mirror, Gas-Ice Gun, and deadly Metal Hoops, Robotics * 1936, The Voice's giant robots, with death-ray eyes, * 1940, The Wizard's Marching Mechanical Men, * 1942, Gurn's Robot Suit, * 1942, Queen Bee's giant robot Vo-Kan, Sensors, Computers, Communications * 1940, Fang Gow's Audio Ray, * 1940, Togg's Radiofoto video system, * 1943, Hart's Submarine Detection device, * 1943, Wonder Woman's Antisubmarine Shield device, * 1945, Amazonian Magnetic Hearing Earrings, | Notes = * Earth-Two superheroes appeared on Earth-One beginning with ''Flash'' #123. The concept of Earth-Two was developed by writer Gardner Fox after an initial concept by Julius Schwartz. ** However, Schwartz's initial idea was that the original Golden Age characters existed in "Earth 1" and the current Silver Age characters in "Earth 2". This concept was mixed up, resulting in the current universe designation.Man of Two Worlds: My Life in Science Fiction and Comics '' (Julius Schwartz's autobiography) * The existence of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Universe was known to the superhuman (both heroic and villainous) populace of Earth-One and several other Earths including Earth-X and Earth-Three. [[The Flash Vol 1 129|''Flash #129]]. However the general populace of these other Earths were ignorant of the existence of Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. * states the first appearance of "Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Metropolis" was in (rather then ). Since the city of Metropolis itself doesn't appear in that issue (The action on Earth-Two is limited to Keystone City) that means that is where Earth-Two itself first appeared. This means that where ever the majority Golden Age stories occurred it was not the Earth-Two introduced in . For simplicity it will be assumed that several hypertime realities interacted with Earth-Two "distorting" events. ** The most familiar of these defacto hypertime realities is Earth-Two-A (suggested by E. Nelson Bridwell in a Superman Family letters page and formalized as Alternate-Earth-Two in The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index (March 1986)) which gave Golden Age Superman stories a mixture of Earth-Two and Earth-One elements. ** Earth-Thirty-Two, like the later New Earth, had both a Justice Society of America and Justice League. ** The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium lists an "Earth-B2" which refers the reader back to an nonexistent Earth-Forty-Six listing. What this reality was and how it differed from Earth-Two or Earth-Two-A is unknown. *"Golden Age" Earth-Two was retroactively wiped out of existence (as with the rest of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse due to events in Crisis on Infinite Earths with a close (if not exact copy) copy created at the end of 52. Flashpoint saw a very different Earth 2 and according to Jeff King "Post-Convergence, every character that ever existed, in either Continuity or Canon, is now available to us as storytellers." which means that Earth-Two, Earth-2, and Earth 2 now all exist. meeting Kal-L of Earth-Two and learning of multiple Earths and some differences between the two Supermen]] | Trivia = * Bob Rozakis listed the issues where the transfer from Earth-Two to Earth-One characters happened in the Daily Planet promotional page Vol 76 #5 week of Feb 5, 1979: ** Batman: and . establishes the first appearance of the Earth-One Batman as and cites as the first appearance of "Pre-Crisis Earth-One Gotham City" This eliminates all Batman related stories before from Earth-One with various Earths via hypertime, filling the void. ** Superman: definitely before and Rozakis vaguely remembered someone presenting as the last Earth-Two Superman adventure. *The term "Earth-2" has been used to refer to other Earths: **The DC Primary Earth was named "Earth-2" by the Anti-Matter Lex Luthor in JLA: Earth-2. **Marvel's Earth-616 in ''JLA/Avengers'' #3 is called "Earth-2" by Hal Jordan. ** Earth-2, a reality effectively identical to Earth-Two in the original local 52 multiverse. ** Earth 2, a reality with updated versions of Earth-Two characters in the local New 52 multiverse. | Links = }} nl:Earth-Two Category:Earth-Two